Novelty
by canibecandid
Summary: Caitlyn Gellar has always hidden things under her bed. When she was younger, she'd shove the contents of her mess floor under the dust ruffle to hid from her mom. What is she hiding now? - Jaitlyn


Prop's to angellwings, xXfly-by-nightXx, and Standard-Ang3l for their reviews on "Rose Garden", and for putting Rose Garden to their favorites!

al3xasara and angellwings for their reviews And DeadlyDaringLove for adding "Painting Wild Flowers" to her favorites.

nitchie4ever, al3xasara, NverSayNver for their reviews and favorites on "Sharing".

Nitchie4ever, al3xasara, angellwings for their support on "In Sickness"

angellwings, Standard-Ang3l, and xXfly-by-nightXx, nadiac869 for their reviews on "Winning Roses"

If you haven't read "Rose Garden", "Painting Wild Flowers", "Sharing", "Winning Roses", or "Sweet Tooth", I would appreciate it if you did.

**A/N:** Guess what! I have a reader from the Isle of Man! :D Isn't that exciting? Also! Please feel free to message me! It doesn't even have to be about the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Novelty

* * *

><p>Caitlyn Gellar has always hidden things under her bed. When she was younger, she'd shove the contents of her messy floor under the dust ruffle to hide from her mom.<p>

When she was in her teens, she'd keep a shoe box of CD's... CD's of boys bands and top 40 hits. Because Caitlyn Adeline Gellar did NOT follow the main stream.

Now, as an adult Caitlyn has three flat storage bins under her bed filled to the brim with books. What's so shameful about books, you ask?

These are romance novels. Dirty, silly, happy, and smutty romance novels.

We all know that Caitlyn Adeline Gellar doesn't believe in romance, love at first sight, and especially not happy endings.

She blamed Ella.

Ella and her happy sunshine, giggles, and romance. It was Ella's fault that Caitlyn had almost one hundred and twenty-nine romance novels. After all it was Ella who left her book in the bathroom while Caitlyn decided to take a bubble bath, and anyone with a pulse knows that bubbles and books go together.

Or maybe it was Mitchie? It was during their first year at the apartment.

_Damn._ Caitlyn tries to walk by the isle in the grocery store every time, but some how her cart magically turns down the gift cards and books section. Her eyes scrutinize the covers of them, looking for ones that didn't already have the heroine splashed on the cover.

What fun was reading a trashy book if the cover ruined it?

Finally, she sees one that holds promise and advertises that it's a quartet. If the first one is good, maybe she's be set for the next three.

"Caity?" The book fumbles out of her hand as Jason came down the isle towards her. "It's good to see you!" The childish grin that Caitlyn loves bursts across his face.

"Uh, um..." Glancing to the book on the ground, Caitlyn knows how her book would have played out.

"_Well, Mister Chiles. Isn't it nice to see you?"_

"_Caitlyn Gellar, I love you." _

_And then they'd have hot sex somewhere like a pantry or something._

"Oh, hey you dropped this!" Jason turns the book in his hands and looks at the title. "Dang, did Ella and Nate fight or something?"

Latching on the excuse, "Oh, yeah. She sent me for Ben, Jerry, and the Doctor." She even threw in a little hiss. "I thought the book would cheer her up."

"Well, that's cool. I'll see you around Caity." After making sure that she was in the clear, she called Nate and Ella.

"Please for the love of God, don't hate me and cover my ass."

* * *

><p>It had to have been a few weeks since the grocery store incident and Caitlyn was hosting <em>the<em> movie night. It was pretty much over, everyone had left except Jason.

"Hey Caity..." Jason's voice came from the hallway but was moving towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I was going to ask the same thing." He smirks a little and holds up the same book from the grocery store.

"Um, ah. Ella must have left that here." She quipped, brushing her hair nervously.

"Cait_lyn_" Jason rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I thought you were going to stop lying to me after the grape soda incident!"

"I-I'm not lying." She stuttered, scrubbing the counter with an intensity.

"Caitlyn-" His calloused hand covered hers, her ears burning red.

"Okay, it's mine." Her head hung in defeat. "Laugh it up."

"Why would I laugh?" Jason questioned leaning towards her.

"Because of what type of book it is!"

"Why shouldn't you read a romance?"

"Because it's all shits and giggles and sunshine, silly, stupid, and romantic. Everything that I'm not." She whispered the last part, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

"Why shouldn't you be?" Her head shot up.

"Yeah, I heard you. Why shouldn't you be seen as romantic?"

"What about all that stuff about shits and giggles?"

Jason thought it over for a second. "Save it for a girls night."

"What about romantic?" Caitlyn bit her lip and searched Jason's eyes imploringly.

"What makes you think you shouldn't be?"

Caitlyn huffed an threw her towel down.

"Because I'm angry, cynical, rude, an ass-hat, and did I mention cynical?" She grumbled crashing down on the couch.

"Scoot over." She lifted her legs and felt the cushion sink, so she flopped her legs back to their original position.

"Ow, Caity!" Her lifts back to look at him in concern. "You forgot that you're still wearing your heals." He chuckled a little, kneading his knee.

"Ugh, I can't do anything right!" Just slamming her face back down into the pillow.

"Caitlyn, what is this about?"

"Fai-tea" The pillow muffled her words so Jason inched closer.

"What?" She sprung up so fast that their faces were almost touching. She could feel his breath running across her face and her heart sped up in response.

"Caity," She whispered, moving one of his stray curls "I like it when you call me Caity."

He smiled and pulled away from her, just enough to get some air. Lord, the girl really knew how to knock the air out of him.

"Caity, you're not cynical. Yeah, you're not Ella. But you are all that stuff, just in moderation. Caity, you're perfect."

"Most men disagree."

"Most men are stupid." He leaned close to her again, "Lucky for me, I'm just a dork." With that, his lips locked with hers. Energy, anticipation, and just over all giddiness made it special as they battled it out for dominance.

When they broke, Caitlyn fanned herself with her hand.

"Books be damned, this is way better."

"I don't know, I asked Ella. She said that you have almost as many as she does. You must like your books." A faint grin passed his lips. "But I'm not so sure, since Mitchie said you keep them under your bed."

"That bitch."


End file.
